Bats in Hogwarts
by JesusisAlive2033
Summary: Albus Dumbledore was not sure what to do when 13 mysterious kids fell from the ceiling of his school. When he learns that they're superheroes from another dimension, he does his best to accommodate them. However, he soon learns that Voldemort might not be the only thing to worry about. Hogwarts seems to have a pest problem.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of it.

When you go to Hogwarts, you tend to see some pretty strange things. Mountain trolls on Halloween, creepy teacher with a man on the back of his head, etc. So, long story short, you tend to think that you've seen everything.

However, your opinion might be changed when, in the middle of the first year's sorting of your second year, a large portal appears out of nowhere and dumps 11 kids on your floor.

It gets better when they start yelling at each other.

"What the-"

"Where are we?!"

"I am going to destroy Klarion!"

"Why am I short?!"

"Uh, my king?"  
"…"

"Flash, your SHORT! HAHAHHAHAHHA!"

The best part is that they don't even realize that they are in the middle of a gathering until Dumbledore steps in.

"Excuse me?"

The bickering continued, since no one paid any attention to Dumbledore.

"EXCUSE ME!"

That's when it stopped, and they realized that they were in the middle of the great hall. With people. That had sticks. And were aiming the sticks at them.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but you seem to have fallen into our sorting ceremony. May I ask who you are, or where you came from?"  
A seemingly sweet 17 year old with blue eyes and a strand of hair annoyingly hung in the middle of his head. "Hello sir. If you would please ask the children behind us to lower whatever weapons they are pointing at us?"

Dumbledore gave a glance, and the wands went down.

"Ahh, thank you," the boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I apologize, but my colleagues don't exactly like threats."

"No one does," The old man said. "Well, I would love to keep talking, but I am sure that these children would appreciate to being sorted. How about we continue this in my office? Minerva, can you finish the sorting? Severus, please come with me."

Minerva nodded as the group, along with Dumbledore and Severus, strode down the hall.

Just as they were in the middle, the Blue eyed boy called up to the rafters. "Come on, Bruce, Richard. You can trust him."

Suddenly, two small figures with black cloaks fell from the ceiling. One was taller than the other, although not by much. They were silent as they caught up with the group, as most of the students stared in wonder.

Right after they closed the door on the group of 13 and the teachers, they continued sorting. this event would lead any person in Harry Potter's position to ask,

"Who are these people?"

A;lskdjf;alskdjfl;askdjf;alskdjf;alskdfj;alskdjf;a lskdjf;alsdkfj;alsdkjf

Harry woke up, glad to be back at Hogwarts. He went to get dressed, find Ron, and head down to the Great Hall.

"Hey, mate!"

Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, ran up to him.

"Hi, Ron. How was your summer?"

"It was great! Yours?"

Harry gave Ron an"Are you kidding me?" look.

"Sorry, mate. Well, oh, dang it! We're gonna be late for breakfast if we don't hurry!"

We raced to the Great Hall.

A;lsdfj;asldkfj;alsdkfj;alskdjf;alskdfja;sldkjf;as ldkfj

Ron and Harry sat down by Hermione, right before the breakfast began.

"You guys were almost late," she whispered harshly.

"Sorry, Ron was talking to me," Harry whispered sheepishly.

"Hey, don't blame-"

"Welcome, Hogwarts students! This is your first day of classes, and before you dig in and get your schedules, I would like to place a special announcement."

"As you all know, we had a few unexpected visitors during last night's sorting. I am here to tell you that, due to some fortunate and unfortunate circumstances, they will be participating at Hogwarts this year for an undetermined amount of time! So, we will be quickly sorting them this morning."

Many murmurs sprang up while they got out the sorting hat. I looked around for the kids that had decided to "visit." They were all sitting at a table in the back of the room. Instead of the t-shirts with strange emblems and jeans. Ya know, except for the two creepy cloaks, who seemed to have robes that actually showed their faces now.

"All right everyone, let's show them some respect. First is a new third year, Kaldur Ahm!"

The African American with blonde hair walked up to the front with a steady and brisk pace. The hat was on him for mere moments before it screamed," RAVENCLAW!"

"Next up is a fifth year, Barry Allen!"

A blonde male headed up to the podium, seemingly restraining himself from running. He had light green eyes and a smile on his face. The hat sat on his head for a few moments before deciding,"RAVENCLAW!"

Man, Ravenclaw was getting a bunch of members today.

The table cheered for the blonde as he skipped to a seat.

"Next up, the third year Artemis Crock!"

The girl that strode up had that kind of look that said, "Don't even think about trying something or I'll crush you." She had longer blonde hair, and striking blue eyes.

The hat seemed to glare at here, and was on her for exactly three seconds before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Now it is time for Arthur Curry, a fifth year!"

The blonde man strode up to the chair with a rather arrogant aura. He sat down near the hat and seemed to be waiting impatiently. The hat finally called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He came over to the table and sat down by Fred Weasley.

"Please come up, Richard Grayson, third year."

The boy who came up was shorter than average, and had bright blue eyes. He had been one of the people with cloaks on. With jet black hair and a mischievous grin, he sat on the stool. This boy probably took longer than the last three combined, but then finally said, "SLYTHERIN!"

Even though the table clapped, most of the student's mouths fell open. No offense, but the kid didn't look nearly scary enough for the table.

"Next is the third year, Roy Harper!"

The angry looking red head seemed to stomp up to the stool, muttering something about,"Stupid dimension traveling." He sat there for a few seconds before the hat yelled,"GRYFFINDOR!"

Again, that was kind of a shocker, but not as much as the short kid. He walked over to the table and sat by Arthur.

"Come forward, John Jones, sixth year."

This guy had shockingly green hair. He walked up to the stool, slowly but surely. Once he made it up there, he sat down for a while before the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

He calmly went and sat by Kaldur.

"Sixth year Clark Kent!"

The boy that had talked to Dumbledore walked up to the stool, smiling extremely brightly. The hat wasn't even completely on him before it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
He ran and sat down by Cedric Diggory.

"Come on up, Conner Kent, third year."

The boy looked exactly like the man before, except he seemed angrier. He stalked up to the hat, and it pondered a while. The hat, after quite a long time, decided to put him in," HUFFLEPUFF."  
He went and begrudgingly sat by Clark. This boy was also a shocker, as many expected a Slytherin out of him.

"Next is Megan Morse, third year!"

This girl also had bright red hair, and seemed to be excited as she skipped up to the hat. It took a surprisingly long time to sort her. The hat finally yelled,"HUFFLEPUFF."

She went to sit down by Conner, and the boy seemed to brighten up at the sight of her.

"Oliver Queen, fifth year! Your next!"

The blonde seemed to be smirking at the ladies as he walked up to the podium. He sat there with a sly smirk on his face until the hat yelled," GRYFFINDOR!"

He walked over to the table and sat by Roy, who dropped his head to the table in exasperation.

"Bruce Wayne, fifth year, please come up."

The room fell silent as he stalked to the front. He had sharp blue eyes, and dark black hair. He kind of looked like Richard. He was extremely pale, though. He seemed to glare at everything and everyone. He even seemed to scare the hat. After a few moments, the hat seemed to be scared at whatever was in the kid's head, because he brokenly called out,"SL..SLYY…THERIN…"

As we all stared in horror as the kid took off the hat with a smirk, as if to say, "I told you so." He stalked over to the table and sat by Richard, who seemed utterly _pleased_ by the other's presence.

After Dumbledore recovered, he read the last name on the list.  
"And last but not least, Wallace West, Third year."

Wally almost ran up to the podium, but seemed to be restraining himself, walked briskly to the front, his bright orange hair following him. As he sat down to put on the hat, right as it touched his head, he yelled," GRYFFINDOR!"

After the 13 had been sorted, the schedules had been handed out. Wally, Oliver, Roy, and Arthur seemed pleased with their schedules.

"Hey Roy, guess what? We have Potions and Broom Flying stuff with Dick!"

"Well, at least I'll enjoy two classes." The red head grumbled.

Ron looked at the two and their schedules, and gasped. "Your excited to have classes with a SLYTHERIN?"

The two laughed. "Yeah, why not? Dick is in there!"

"Well usually, people in Gryffindor don't like Slytherin." Harry explained. "Kind of like your friends over there."

Arthur and Oliver were practically shaking, seemingly terrified. "We h-h-ha-a-ve TWO clas-s-s-es wi-th-th BRUCE." Oliver sighed.

Harry and Ron gave them looks of sympathy. They had seen the creepy kid too, and they felt bad for them. Wally and Roy started to snicker. "You know," Roy said in a lighter mood. "I feel really sorry for the Slytherin house…"  
"They have two bats in their belfry."

Harry looked at them questionably. Two _bats?_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of it. By the way, I have kinda changed ages around, so things might be a bit confusing. Sorry.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw-Transifiguration (Conner, Meagan, Kaldur) Third Year Class

Professor McGonagall glanced at the girl in pure delight. She had performed the transfiguration better than anyone else in that class, which was saying a lot. The mouse was perfect, living, breathing, and everything. Her friends had also done well, even though they didn't make a mouse.

Kaldur had made a small fish. It was orange, and she believed it was a goldfish.

Conner had made a very intricate remote. She wasn't sure what it was to, but marvelous none the less.

"Very good, you three. I would like to talk to you all after class about some advanced work."

Slytherin and Gryffindor-Brooms (Artemis, Dick, Roy, Wally)Third Year Class

"Hey, Arty! Bet you can't catch this!"

"Bring it, bird boy!"  
Madame Hooch just watched the four that were already in the air. The young Slytherin boy was about ten times faster than the current seeker for the green team, and the girl trying (and failing) to catch him had some potential for being a chaser. The Gryffindor boy could be a beater, and his red haired friend would be an amazing chaser.

"You three! Get down here! We have something to discuss!"

They landed, hoping they didn't do anything wrong.

"Have you ever heard of Quidditch?"

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff-Charms (Arthur, Oliver)Fifth year class

"Watch out for that pillow!"

Today was not exactly what Professor Flitwick had in mind. They were doing some simple review spells, but one of the new ones somehow enchanted the pillow to fly. Now it was hitting everyone in sight.

"Realesium Enchantatum!"

Thank goodness it worked, because the pillow was starting to give bruises.

Two boys, both Gryffindor, were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"You three," Flitwick growled," Detention."

Slytherin and Ravenclaw- Defense against the Dark Arts (Bruce, Barry) Fifth year class

Bruce was about to throw the book at the moron's head. Professor Lockhart had to be as bad as Booster Gold, only worse. This guy didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about, and there was no way he could have done anything in these stupid books.

Barry was on the same page as Bruce. This man was so ridiculous, he couldn't believe it! He looked as if he couldn't hurt a fly if he tried.

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. Allen, do we have a problem?"

The Professor had noticed the pair's disinterest.

Barry was about to open his mouth, but Bruce beat him to it.

"Yes, we do. This is utter nonsense! Half of the things in this book couldn't fool a two year old in to thinking it's real! And really, a Wagga Wagga Werewolf? That sounds like some type of hairspray you would use, Lockhart. Now if you excuse me, I am going to the library to find something of substance. And before you put me in detention, please use your small brain capacity to think…."

The boy glared at Lockhart, and the temperature dropped ten degrees.

"Do you really want to spend more time with _me?"_

Hufflepuff and Gryffindor- Care of Magical Creatures (John, Clark) Sixth year class

"Get it off of me!"

John was currently trying to take the Griffin off of the poor Kryptonian.

"One sec, fellers. Let's try this."

After about seven minutes of pulling, baiting, scaring, and other methods of getting the Griffin to let go of Clark, they finally just tore the shirt and let the Griffin go. Poor Clark was sad about his robe getting ripped, he finally was told to go get another and ran to the Hufflepuff tower. John stayed back and tried to get the Griffin into the corral.

Clark, while still freaked out over the Griffin, murmured to himself."I wish Conner were here."

;alsjkf;lskjdf;alskdjf;alskdjf;asldkfj;asldkfj;asl dkfj;asldkfj;asldkfj;sdlf

And so were the Justice League's days at Hogwarts


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own this. If I did, the first season team would've had another season, and Harry Potter would have been a longer book series.

A few months later

Bruce wanted to know how he got dragged into this.

It was a freezing cold morning, and most people were either dressed in large coats or in Quidditch clothes.

That's right. Quidditch.

How Dick talked Bruce into this, he'll never know. Bruce vaguely recalled sitting in the library while Dick asked him something. Bruce really needed to pay attention more.

So far, Bruce had watched the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tryouts. Ravenclaw tryouts were wrapping up, and Slytherins were just about to start. In Hufflepuff, Conner and Clark were appointed as beaters, while Oliver, Roy, and Wally all became chasers. Barry became another chaser for Ravenclaw.

Bruce knew that Dick was battling Draco Malfoy for the Seeker position, which would be tough considering the boy was going to buy the team new brooms if he made it. Artemis was going to beat Malfoy's little girlfriend out for the Chaser position, and stupid Zabini had the nerve to even try for the Keeper spot.

They called the chasers first. With the current Keeper, the chasers had the chance to score five goals. If they got all five, or whoever got the most goals, would win the chaser spot. Artemis could feel the cold wind slap her face as her eyes stared intently at the Keeper. He seemed to get the quaffle better when it was thrown to his right side.

When she was up, she used this information to her advantage. She appeared to be flying into the right to shoot, but at last second threw the quaffle into the left goal. Most people were impressed that she even got a goal, but stayed quiet.

Every single time Artemis scored, using different tactics according to the Keeper's weakness. Artemis herself was just happy that they did chasers first. If Bruce had already been a Keeper, none of them would've gotten a goal.

After a few minutes of conversing, the Slytherin judges(Marcus Flint, Derrick,Bole, Terence Higgs, Miles Bletchley) Decided that Marcus Flint would stay as a chaser, Adrain Pucey would stay, and Artemis Crock would be joining their ranks. Dick hugged Arty happily, and Artemis was overjoyed.

Next was beater tryouts. Derrick and Bole would be staying as beaters, which wasn't that big of a surprise.

Then it was time for seekers. Draco Malfoy and Richard were the only ones who actually tried out, considering that the others were either afraid of the Malfoy's or of Bruce. Mostly Bruce.

It wasn't that much of a match up. Dick saw the snitch almost immediately, and he grabbed it before Malfoy knew what was going on. Nimbus 2001's or not, you didn't pass up a chance to have Richard Grayson on your team. He made it.

There were a bunch of people there to watch the Keeper tryouts. It almost looked like a game, with people here to either make fun of Zabini (Gryffindor Dorm), to see if Bruce was a threat (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff), or to see if Bruce was actually good (Slytherin Dorm).

The Keeper tryouts were not really tryouts. Zabini went first and got three goals, which wasn't really that bad. The team's chasers were extremely good, and Zabini was decent. So was Miles, with a score of four goals blocked.

Then it was Bruce's turn.

Zabini was worried about his post as a Keeper, so he decided to give Bruce a proposition. He would give Bruce 40 Galleons if he did tryouts blind-folded. Bruce had accepted with a smirk that had Zabini scared. Later, though, Zabini calmed himself. There was absolutely no way Bruce could beat him.

How wrong Blaise was.

When people saw Bruce put on the blind fold, their jaws dropped. There was no way that he could get one goal saved, let alone five. Marcus said he didn't care if he did it with his hands tied behind his back, just as long as he could get these tryouts over.

Artemis was the first one to throw something at Bruce, so she did the weirdest throw she could, making it spin so much that you'd have to be a professional to even think about catching it.

Bruce caught it.

No matter what throw it was, Bruce caught it. Blindfolded. No one knew how, but he did. The chasers went way over five throws, but they couldn't help it. This guy was amazing, and if he was this good with a blindfold, how good was he without one?

Everyone knew who the new keeper was. There wasn't even an argument. Zabini did pay Bruce, even though he was extremely angry. Dick kept bothering Bruce with the, "I told you that you should've come. I knew you'd be good!" line.

Slytherin was extremely pleased. This was probably the best team they had in years.

The other teams were not so lucky.

Gryffindor Quidditch team

The team sat in silence in the Common Room. After watching the Slytherin tryouts, they were speechless.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Oliver?"

"If you don't get the snitch in our game with Slytherin, I might kill you."

"…."

Ravenclaw Quidditch Team

Barry was watching the Ravenclaw Quidditch team argue over tactics to use on Bruce.

"I say we hit him with bludgers!"

"But what about their chasers, then?"

"I say we-"

"Quiet!"

Everyone looked to Barry, who was starting to get a headache.

"There is absolutely no way you're going to outsmart Bruce, trust me. I'd work on getting the seeker to the snitch."

Barry went to take an aspirin.

Hufflepuff Quidditch Team

The Hufflepuff team decided to go to the Great Hall for an early lunch. Still dressed in their Quidditch uniforms, Clark was extremely uncomfortable. Conner seemed to care less.

The bright yellow team started to talk about other homework and comparing notes. Conner and Clark looked around the team skeptically, and then Conner turned to the captain.

"Aren't we going to discuss what we're going to do about the Slytherin team?"

The captain shrugged his shoulders. "We'll deal with it when we get there."

Aklsdjf;lkasdjf;lsakdjf;lkasdfj;aslkdjf;alskdfj;ls kdfj;slkdfj;sldfk


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own HP or YJ. Reviews are appreciated.

Bruce was tired. He had just gotten out of the Room of Requirement (Bruce had found it a week into school, as he was needing a place to work out) and went back to the Slytherin dorms. He and Dick had just worked out, and Dick had immediately went to the Great Hall for dinner, while Bruce had seen it fit to go and change before heading out.

Bruce took off the T-shirt that he had found in Hogsmeade, and tossed it into the pile of clothes Bruce and Dick needed to wash. He then pulled on his Slytherin robe and headed out the door.

Bruce was swiftly walking towards the great hall, watching the ghosts and portraits interact with each other. He was about to turn the corner when something caught his eye.

He saw a red haired girl-he believed she was a Weasley- run out of that abandon girls bathroom, and straight towards the dining room.

This caught Bruce's curiosity. Most people didn't go into that bathroom, for fear of that annoying Meddling Millie or something like that. What would a Weasley be doing this far away from the Gryffindor tower anyway? Bruce, being his know-it-all self, waited about five minutes after the girl left, and went in.

The bathroom was quite run down, and it seemed that no one had been here for quite some time. The stalls were broken, and the sinks didn't work. Bruce, after snooping for a few minutes, decided that there was nothing of interest in here, went to leave.

That was, until he saw the book.

He saw it quite by accident, really. He had decided to do one quick lap around the sinks when he noticed something small and brown in the corner. He ran over and saw the small book.

It looked like it had been used recently. The cover was somewhat wrinkled, but had an intricate design. It was actually a nice. Then Bruce opened the book.

Empty.

The book was blank. Not a word, or a scribble. Nothing. This had Bruce extremely disappointed. He had hoped that he had something interesting had been in this book. Bruce sighed.

Until the book started to shake.

Bruce tried to let go of the book,but it was almost as if the novel was glued to his hands. Then, there was a blinding flash of light.

Asdfghjkl;;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdfj;alskdjf;alskdjf a;lskdjf;alskdjf

Bruce opened his eyes, and found himself in a white room. Bruce, who's instincts were screaming "Danger!", fell back into a fighting position.

"Huh, you are a strange one. I was halfway expecting the Weasley girl again, but a Slytherin is much better."

Bruce turned around and saw a taller boy. He was wearing a rather outdated prefect's outfit. He had brown hair, and overall quite handsome.

'Who are you and where am I?" Bruce growled.

The boy smiled. "Ah, I see you're the no nonsense type of person. Well, I'll cut to the chase, since you are a fellow Slytherin. Have you heard of Lord Voldemort."

Bruce stared at the boy skeptically. Who in the entire wizarding realm hadn't heard of Lord Voldemort? Is this some type of trick question?

"Yes, I guess you probably have. Anyway, do you know where he came from? It is quite a sad story. You see, he wasn't born Lord Voldemort. He was born Tom Marvalo Riddle. You see, poor Tom was dumped at an orphanage when he was small, and he had no idea that he was a wizard. So, long story short, Dumbledore gets the boy, he is sorted into Slytherin, and has 7 wonderful years of wizarding. I am guessing you now know who I am, right?"

Bruce stared at the boy, thinking he was ready to strike any moment. Bruce had been in enough life or death situations to know that once a villain starts to tell you a back story, it means either A) they are about to kill you, or B) they want something from you. Bruce was guessing that the latter was more probable, since the boy didn't already kill him. Bruce himself, though, was wondering how the heck he was still alive, unless….

"Horcruxes…" He whispered.

The brunette laughed. "Oh, clever boy, aren't you? Not even old Dumbledore could figure that one out. Anyway, let me finish my story. You see, there was something I found in my fifth year, something dangerous. It was deep within the castle, and was considered a myth. Have you heard of the Chamber of Secrets? Of course you have. You see, there was a creature down there, and I controlled it. Made my first kill with that creature, and I got another student expelled for it. Yes, I blamed that oaf and his giant spider for what I did, and I got off scot free!"

Bruce continued to watch the boy. He knew what the Chamber was, and he guessed that the boy wanted something from him. The question was, what did he want?

"Oh yes," the boy giggled," You want to know what I want from you. What the great Tom Marvalo Riddle wants from the great Bruce Wayne? Yes, I have heard of you, the boy who came out of nowhere and the unbeatable Keeper of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Ginny would always write about the mysterious thirteen kids, you and Richard especially. Well, I will tell you Bruce."

Tom looked at Bruce, and pointed his wand at the boy. Soon Bruce found himself lifted up in the air, and at the mercy of Lord Voldemort. "You see, Bruce, I believe we have a kindred spirit. You are an orphan, I am as well. We are both loners, and thrive in harsh environments. The only difference between you and I is that you just want to help people, while I wish to rule them. This is quite humorous to me, for you seem strangely caring for a Slytherin. I will do you a favor, and fix that."

Tom pointed to a small area on the white wall, and it showed a crest of Salazar Slytherin carved into a sink. "I am going to give you power, an incomprehensible power. It will take every tiny bit of you to control it, and by the time it is done with you, you will be just like me. My time has come, but I will make you into another type of me. Mark my words boy, you will help me rise again."

The boy giggled. "Have fun with parseltongue, Bruce."

Al;skdjf;lkajsd;flkajsdf;lkjas;dlfkja;sldkfj;aslkf j;alskjdf

Bruce woke up back where he was after his journey, right on the ground. When Bruce looked up, he saw the girl ghost, and she gasped.

"Throw this somewhere," he growled, "make sure no one ever finds it. Burn it, if you have to. Just keep it away from everyone."

Bruce stalked off, leaving the ghost afraid. When he was gone, she hid the book in the alcove.

This wasn't an improvement to Bruce's day.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. I don't own YJ and Hp. Enjoy.

**Quick AN: I would like to apologize for a few mistakes I have made that came to light through reviews. I apologize for lack of detail, my unknowingmness that Wagga Wagga is a real place in Austrailia(sorry, Australians), and that parselmouth is not really a bad thing, it's just something that a lot of dark wizards have (example: Harry Potter, even though that was the fragment of Voldemort's soul, he had the ability for a while). Anyway, I appreciate your reviews, they really do make the story better. Thank you all!**

"And that is why we don't mix newt's eyes and gillyweed. Now, today we will be working on the Draught of Rememberance. Can you tell us what that is, Mr. Grayson?"

Richard had been thinking before Snape had called his name. "Oh, the Draught o Rememberance? Well, it.." As Dick recited what he knew about the potion, his thoughts drifted to Bruce again. Lately, Bruce has been acting strange, but it seemed that Dick was the only one to notice it. Bruce was trying to avoid Dick, and when that happens, either Bruce is trying to hide something from Dick, or something of Bruce's has spiraled out of control, and he's trying to handle it by himself.

It always worried Dick when Bruce couldn't control things. Bruce was the master of control, ready to take on any situation. If something unexpected happened, Bruce got desperate, and when Batman was desperate…..

Bad things would come their way.

"Thank you, Mr. Grayson, for your insight. Now, please take out your cauldrons, and begin working with your partner. You have thirty minutes."  
Dick just hoped that Bruce could get it under control.

Laksjd;flkjas;dlkfja;sdlkfj;aslkdjf;aslkdjf;aslkdj f;laskjf;lksjf;lkjsdf;

The voices were getting worse.

Bruce Wayne was scared (although he wouldn't admit it). Whenever he would walk down the halls, there would be an eerie voice, saying things like, "let me kill you, let me destroy you." He could hear it in the walls, sneaking through them, waiting to attack. Just this week, Mrs. Norris was paralyzed. The strange thing was that Harry Potter was there, and had looked guilty. Bruce had been there too, following the mysterious voice, but no one sees a bat that wants to be hidden.

"Today, you will all be working on animal transfiguration. We will take this brick," she motioned to the bright red brick on her table," and turn it into the animal or beast of your choice." She flicked her wand and said an incantation. There before here, a miniature cat was hissing.

"Please do not make anything that is poisonous, and do refrain from things with sharp teeth. You may begin."

"You ok, Bruce?"

Oliver Queen was sitting next to the Caped Crusader, and had noticed that something was off. Bruce was more paranoid than usual, and that was saying something. He seemed to be paler, and worried about something. "You seem a bit off. You sick or something?"

Bruce grunted. "I am fine, Queen."

Oliver shrugged, and went back to his brick. He concentrated on some type of raccoon, and, surprisingly, got a good result. The only giveaway was the bright red tint. Arthur tried a fish, and got a similar result, a beautiful fish, bright red.

"Ok, Bruce. Let's see what you got."

Bruce smirked. He pictured the brown bat he would be attempting to transfigure the brick into. Bruce got out his wand, raised it, and was about to say the incantation, when something inside of him broke. Bruce fell forward, along with his wand, as images of snakes and other deadly reptiles flashed across his mind. Then one prominently stood out. The yellow eyes of it bored into him.

Oliver and Arthur, however, saw none of this. They only saw their colleague fall into the desk , sweating as if in some type of daydream gone nightmare. "Bruce..?" Oliver asked questionably.

Bruce, however, was still in a trance, and accidently said the incantation.

The brick glowed brightly, and McGonagall finally noticed that Bruce was in trouble. She also noticed that the light the brick was glowing with only happened when someone tried to transfigure a mythical beast. This was usually only attempted by advanced transfigurationists, and not even she herself had attempted it. It could have catastrophic consequences.

"Mr. Wayne!" She screeched, trying to stop it. She was too late.

Within mere moments, she knew that the transfiguration was completed, and successfully at that. She smiled in pride to know that one of her students had been successful.

Until she saw what he transfigured.

She would recognize that pattern anywhere, and it was not welcome in her classroom.

"Shield your eyes!" She yelled, as many students tried to get a glimpse of it. She quickly said the reverse spell right as the snake tried to look at her.

She turned it back into a brick, and hurried over to Mr. Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne, what were you think- oh no."

She saw the boy supporting himself by the pillar, shaking and sweating, as if reliving an unpleasant memory. She went over to grab him, and motioned his Gryffindor friends to take him to the infirmary.

As they took the boy, told her class she would be back. She was practically running to Dumbledore's office, not caring who or what she bumped into. The headmaster had to know about it.

He would not be pleased that one of the "students" tried to bring a basilisk to the school.

A;lksdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;aslkdfj;aslkfj;asldkfj;as lkdfj;aslkjdf;lskdjf;laskjdf;alskdjf;alskjdf

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT BRUCE IS IN THE INFIRMARY?!"

Dick Grayson had been hot when one of the teacher's had interrupted his potion's class, and even angrier that Bruce had somehow been stuck in some type of school hospital. He was furious when he heard what happened.

Bruce did not like hospitals.

Dick rushed to the infirmary, only to find Oliver, Arthur, and Madame Pomfrey standing over his mentor. His mentor seemed to be tied to the bed, as to which he sent a glare toward Ollie.

"I'm sorry, kid. He would be hurting himself if he wasn't tied. We just have to wait until the sedative starts to work, then we'll untie him."

"Get out." Dick growled.

"Kid, I…" Oliver started.

"GET OUT!" Dick yelled. Soon enough, Arthur and Oliver ran back to the transfiguration classroom, and even Madame Pomfrey went to her office. That's when Dick did something he didn't do in a long time.

He sat down and cried.

A;lksdjf;alskjdf;alskdfj;aslkdfj;askljf;aslkfj;asl kdfj;asldkfj;asldkfj;asldkfj;asldkjf

In Bruce's Mind

"How did you like the little show I put on, hmm?"

Tom Riddle seemed to relish in Bruce's misery. He had been bothering Bruce for ages, ever since he had collapsed in transfiguration.

Bruce growled.

Riddle laughed. "Oh, yes, the basilisk gave McGonagall quite a scare. And you falling to the ground from the images? Oh that was priceless! Poor Bruce, now everyone's going to blame you for the cat, aren't they?"

"How the heck are you in my head?!" Bruce screeched.

Tom merely laughed. "Oh, now Bruce. Do you really think I would let the linchpin of my plans just wander around by himself? No, that would not do, so I decided to come with you. I didn't move my Horcrux into you, that would be too dangerous, and I couldn't control Weasley if I did, so I just did a fancy little spell that allows me to travel with you, and control you if need be. Don't worry though, takes too much of my strength to do that anyway."

This guy was really starting to tick Bruce off. First, he just waltzes into Bruce's mind for seemingly no reason except that he was a Slytherin, then he decides to make Bruce some big part of some evil plan of his. What the heck was this guy up too?

"Oh, Bruce," He sniggered. " There are reasons I chose you. I may tell you in the future if all goes well."

"Now, I guess it is time for me to let you go. Besides, you need to go scare the heck out of all your temporary friends. Don't worry, we'll get rid of them soon. Bye Bruce."

Batman did not like this guy.

Alksjdf;laksjdf;alsdkjf;aslkfj;aslkdfj;alskdjf;asl kdjf;alskdf;alskjdf

So, what do you think? Should I keep going on the "Voldemort using Bruce for his future evil plans" track, or should I do something different? Let me know in your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own it. Enjoy! By the way, **I am so sorry it took me sooooooo long!**

Two Weeks Later

Bruce was over the annoyed mark. Way over. There were no words to describe how furious the boy was.

Everyone had been watching him. EVERYONE.

Some teachers, like Snape and McGonagall, took turns watching sides of the castle. Sprout was worried about the boy, so she would walk by the Slytherin dorm room a lot. Lockhart would only watch the boy while he was in his class, and no more. Hagrid kept an eye out for him on the castle grounds. Dumbledore tried (and failed) to track Bruce wherever he went. Even Peeves was helping them.

The other students were wary of him, but still kept an eye out. The Golden Trio would follow him sometimes, and even Malfoy and his lackeys would report anything suspicious (like the time Bruce checked out a book on bats, even though it was for a school report). Many of the Ravenclaws would try their inventive attempts to track Bruce. The Gryffindors tried to make the Slytherin open up to them, and the Hufflepuffs would try to talk about it. The other Slytherins were understanding, but made it very clear that if their housemate would do anything to endanger himself or the house, they would take action.

...But out of all of these, the one thing that annoyed him the MOST was the League and Team.

Superman and Martian Manhunter would always approach him after his Quidditch practice. Oliver and Flash would talk to him after dinner, and Aquaman and Kaldur would escort him to the dungeons. Conner would silently interact with the man who tried to keep him safe from the league at the library and other quiet places. Megan always sent him burnt cookies from the kitchen, where the house elves were trying to teach her to cook. Artemis would watch him in the common room, and at other Slytherin events. Roy and Wally would walk with the man to and from classes that they had close together. And Dick?

Dick followed him EVERYWHERE. If it wasn't seperate classes, then he was by Bruce's side. The only time Bruce could get away was if he really wanted to, or in the Room of Requirement.

Bruce was getting sick of being treated like some irresponsible moron, and Riddle seemed to be having the time of his life. Everytime he was with other people, Riddle did something that made him seem crazy. First it was talking to himself, and escalating to the point of thinking to put himself on fire (long story).

And after all this. After all the following, and annoying. and even spying and tracking, this was the last straw. What is the last straw, you ask? Well, it was the day that Tom Riddle met Richard Grayson.

Slytherin Common Room- Saturday, 11:32 P.M.

Bruce, as always, was in Batman mode at night. Often Bruce would get up late at night and sit by the fire. Sometimes he would read, sometimes he made batarangs. It depended on the day he had, and considering he was reading, it was a good day.

"Can I join you?"

A small black lump went to sit by the bat, and Bruce chuckled. They started to make small talk about classes and such. It was eventually going so well that Dick fell asleep by Bruce. Bruce smiled at that, considering his ward had been worried about him lately.

_So this is the one you like so much._

No.

_Well we can't have that, can we Bruce?_

"Dick...Get..UP."

_Now, now, Bruce. You can't ruin our little show for this brat._

"Whaah?"

_We shall destroy him. Go. Now._

Bruce looked into the eyes of his ward, feeling his control slipping as Tom took over.

"Run. I am sorry."

Dick looked at Bruce, confused until he saw Bruce's eyes turn a bright crimson. Dick quickly scrambled away, trying to heed his foster father's warning. Unfortunately, Bruce caught his ankle, and threw the small boy.

After getting thrown into a large table and definitly breaking some rib, Dick managed to get up and block a few more of Bruce's hits, but then the one thing that Bruce and Dick would never happen, happened.

Bruce dragged Dick outside of the common room, and ran to one of the staircases. Dick, knowing what Bruce would do, tried to reason with him.

"Bruce, please. Don't."

No response.

"This isn't you."

Still nothing.

"Dad!"

Then Bruce chuckled. He looked straight at Dick, and said, "Bruce would have really appreciated that, but, as you can see, Bruce isn't home right now. Get ready to fall, bird boy."

The child stared at Bruce in horror as the one man he trusted, the one man who put his life together again, pushed him off of a staircase.

Dick was to horrified to do anything as flashbacks of his parents death came to haunt him. The boy could see them falling to the floor. As if this was a nightmare, he called out the one thing that meant more than Dad to him, and to Bruce.

"Tati!"

Bruce could hear this call deep within himself, the place where Voldemort would usually stay. Bruce also saw what he was doing, and he was disgusted. He pushed himself to regain control of his body. Riddle was reluctant to give it back, but he was weak now. As the cobalt slowly came back to Bruce's eyes, he swiftly murmured a spell to save Dick.

Dick did notice when Bruce was trying to save him. He looked up in relief to see Bruce with blue eyes, and not red. When he got to the ground, he looked to his foster father warily. Bruce, knowing this was his fault, ran from the boy, unwilling to cause him anymore harm. Dick, finally getting a grip on the situation, tried to follow Bruce, but the original bat was too good.

Bruce went to the Room of Requirement that night, afraid that he would hurt someone else. He barely slept, due to Tom Riddle bothering him all night.

"You should've let me finish him, Bruce."

"Why would I let you do that?"

"Oh, it would've made everything so much easier."

"Get out of my head."

"No. now, where-wait. Maybe I can use the boy."

"Do not lay a finger on him."

" Yes, that is quite a good idea. So let's make a deal, Bruce. You do what I say, and I won't hurt your bird boy."

Bruce knew this would be coming. Riddle would make him choose between his son or his duty. Bruce decided to end the conversation there. To Bruce, that meant sleep. Usually, that was good for a bat, but that night, all the man had dreams about were the death of his teammates, or the torture of Robin.


End file.
